Artillery
'Overview' Artillery is a 300 point cost class in PSA. This class can burst very quickly if you are accurate. With most of its combos. It has an extremely low TTK, but the slowness afflicted when you use an attack may cause some problems against melee classes. This class is one of the few that can sustain itself with only its passive and its LMB attack. AB2 is one of the best mobility moves in the game, making it very hard to be hit by melee classes. Although considered to be one of the weaker classes in the game, this class is a hidden gem. Skilled players can put its great mobility to use. When paired with element of surprise, you can just jump right in front of your enemy, spam your artillery barrage and make them panic. Then, you can chase them down with ease with your remaining jumps. This is a class to be reckoned with. 'Moveset' 'Passive PSV: Missile Sharks ''(0.6s) Upon Dealing damage shoot 2 homing missiles that deal 5 damage each (12 damage every 0.6s everytime you deal damage.) '''Attack ATK: Machine Fire ''(0.5s) Fire a Barrage of 6 bullets (3 on each side) that deal 6 damage per bullet (36 + 12 = 48 damage if you hit them all with passive) 'Ability 1 AB1: Artillery Blast (-2-)(6s~) Fire out two blast that inflict slow for 2s and deal 6 damage per blast (24 damage with all 4 blasts + 12 damage from the passive 36 damage) '''Ability 2 AB2: Explosive Rush ''(-2-)(9s~) Blast up forwards with explosions behind you for 15 damage each (30 damage if you hit both of them + 12 from the passive 42 damage max) 'Critical CRT: Bomb Assualt (100%) Jump up and control a rectile on the ground with movement controls, Blast the area with 8 rapid missiles that do 10 damage each (if all hit = 120 damage total) '''Trivia * Artillery was one of the most played classes after of its release, however that popularity has died out. * This class is widely known by players as just "Art" or "Artie". Tips & Tricks An extremely effective strategy to quickly take down opponents with lower health is to close in on them with Explosive Rush, and then use Artillery Blast on them to limit the amount they can move, and then mow them down with Machine Fire. It will be easy to hit them, and hard for them to dodge due to the amount of slow they have limiting their movement. Balance History v1.3.1 - HP 100->80 - ATK damage 6->5 -ATK cooldown 0.5s->0.6s - CRT missile count 12->8 v1.2.11 - PSV cooldown 1s->0.6s - PSV, ATK, AB1 damage 5->6 v1.2.10 - PSV is cooldown based rather than chance based (1s) - PSV missiles have more range and speed - CRT missile count 20->12 - CRT missile radius 10->15.5 - CRT damage 6->10 - CRT can only target below Artillery's height v1.2.8 - Decreased AB2 dash velocity v1.2.2 - AB1 slow potency reduced - Self slow during ATK and AB1 reduced v1.1.4 - Artillery PSV AoE damage properly fits the description - Artillery ATK slows the user more than before - Artillery AB1 now slows the user - Artillery AB1 no longer centered - Artillery AB1 more range and projectile speed - Artillery PSV and AB1 slightly smaller radius v1.1.3 - Artillery PSV damage 6->5 - Artillery ATK damage 6->5 - Artillery AB1 damage 6->5 - Artillery slow effect weaker v1.1.0 - Artillery AB2 recharges after 8s - Artillery AB2 slightly less distance - Artillery PSV doesn't proc off itself anymore Category:Classes